


同じ夢を見た時〜the time we dreamt the same dream.

by Yukidomari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukidomari/pseuds/Yukidomari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>practice messing with PS functions i haven't touched before ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	同じ夢を見た時〜the time we dreamt the same dream.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/yukidomari/media/post_zps7faa63f1.jpg.html)


End file.
